


Criminal Intent

by Myou



Series: FellPoth Short Stories and One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Discrimination, Drug Use, FellPoth - Freeform, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Lurik, M/M, Pun names, Shady Prosecutor, Short Story, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myou/pseuds/Myou
Summary: A continuation of The Road to Hell (and When One Door Closes, to a lesser extent); Rurik is accused of murder and Lotus has to defend him as a character witness in court.
Relationships: Rurik/Lotus
Series: FellPoth Short Stories and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210445
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warning: Discrimination, swearing

"That'll be thirty dollars," the old man at the cash register grunted. Rurik narrowed his eye sockets at the human; the price tag on the display had said twenty... what the hell?!

From the smug look on the guy's face, it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing. Normally, Rurik would just kill the guy outright and take the flowers, but he was making a serious effort to work on his temper and it was no secret that humans despised 'their kind'; he refused to be the one to start a conflict over some flowers. Growling, he fished his wallet from his pocket full of random junk and slammed the money onto the counter; it was for a good cause, so he could afford to let it go just for today.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the man said jovially, popping open the till and placing the money inside while printing out a receipt.

"I bet," the grouchy skeleton huffed, snatching the paper from the man. Picking up his purchase, he walked out of the convenience store taking slow, calming breaths as the self-help book taught him. He was pleased that after two minutes, he was only slightly annoyed rather than enraged; yet another reason to be thankful to Lotus.

Ever since the hanging incident six months ago, Rurik had been making strides on improving himself for the sake of their relationship; it had been a rough start, but his desire to change and Lotus' encouragement allowed him to slowly improve. His companion even did some research and bought a self-help book that they had been jointly reading through and practicing from together.

He had to say, he was liking the outcome. He felt much happier and more in control of his emotions now, they spent less on first aid supplies since he wasn't recklessly throwing his weight around whenever he fought or lashing out as much when he got angry. He was especially proud that he couldn't even remember the last time they had an argument that escalated into a raised voices, much less a physical exchange; most of what they did nowadays fell more into line with playful teasing.

Lotus seemed to be happier as well. He was enthusiastic about getting up in the morning as well as everything else in general, seemed to have more spring in his step, and he was actually smiling more; it wasn't the fake one either, but a genuine smile.

Rurik had no doubt he would get to see that smile again when he presented the bouquet of red roses he had just bought to his partner; the thought put a smile on his own face as he quickened his pace, eager to get home.

\---

The television was droning in the background as Rurik stretched in his spot on the couch; he watched Lotus washing dishes in the kitchen, his hips swaying slightly as he hummed softly to himself. Needless to say, the smaller skeleton was ecstatic about the roses, prominently displaying them on the living room table.

As Rurik's mind trailed to ways he could entice his partner to have some 'fun' tonight, banging on the door interrupted him. Grumbling softly to himself, he let the thought slip away and went to check the door; his mood soured at the sight of four policemen through the peephole.

"Oh great, what now?" Rurik groaned softly. Opening the door, he put on his best fake smile and greeted the quartet, "And what brings you to my doorstep?"

"Are you Mister Rurik Roller?" one of the men asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah...," he answered slowly; he didn't like their tone...

"Did you visit the Route Sixteen Convenience Store at three forty-seven this afternoon?" the same man continued.

Rurik quirked an eye socket, trying to recall the time as he replied, "Yeah... I bought some overpriced flowers from there; why?"

"Mister Rurik Roller, you're under arrest for the alleged murder of Donovan Ashvole, the store's owner," the man said as two of his partners came forward, one holding a pair of handcuffs.

"What the hell?! I didn't kill anyone!" the skeleton spat, bristling at the accusation as one of the younger men grabbed his wrist and attempted to place the cuffs on him. He clenched his other fist in preparation to clock the guy as the others surrounded him.

"Rurik?" Lotus called out, stepping out of the kitchen to the commotion, "What's wro- hey!"

When one of the officers moved to block his companion, Rurik snarled, "Keep your damn hands off of him!" If they dared to touch Lotus, he would tear them all apart, to hell with their legalities!

He reeled back to take out the man cuffing him when Lotus yelled out, "Rurik, no!" The skeleton halted his strike to look at the smaller, sockets wide and hands clenched; his willpower faltered at their pleading expression, "It'll only make things worse if you fight back; it's not worth it. If you say you didn't kill anyone, then I trust you. We'll get a lawyer, and we'll fight this the right way."

As much as he hated to admit it, Lotus had a point. He wanted to scream and rage; he wanted to beat the shit out of these assholes for _daring_ to accuse him of something he didn't do, but he knew that resisting arrest would only bring down the full threat of the law on him and his boyfriend.

Reluctantly, he let the young man cuff him, pulling him out of the house and shoving him into the back seat of a police cruiser. As they pulled away, Rurik could just barely make out Lotus's figure in the doorway before he rushed back into the house; no doubt he was already working on a solution to the problem.

Rurik leaned back in his seat, staring at the passing scenery to quell his nerves; he was innocent, so there was nothing to worry about... right?

\---

Two skeletons sat on opposite sides of a thick plexiglass window talking through a pair of black plastic phones. Rurik had already been issued an orange jumpsuit, hand and foot cuffs, and a magic suppressor band attached to his upper left arm to prevent any 'accidents'; in that time, Lotus had found a defense lawyer who would support him in court as well as setting up a meeting at the prison to discuss the actions needed going forward... if only it could last more than five minutes.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could help with finding evidence to acquit you, but the lawyer said the most I can do is provide testimony as a character witness. I would risk being labeled as aiding and abetting you if I did anything more, and any evidence I found would lose credibility," Lotus said, absently worrying his scarf in frustration; Rurik frowned, knowing it was a nervous habit he had when he was being overwhelmed by a situation.

"Lotus." Moving the phone to his shoulder and tapping on the plexiglass to get his partner's attention, he said "Relax and take a breath." Once Lotus had followed the instructions and visibly calmed, he continued, "You've already done a shitton of work getting everything organized with the lawyer. Like you said, we'll fight this, and we'll win. You know it'll take more than some half-baked accusations to bring me down, right?"

Lotus smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah... I just hate this whole thing; it's not fair."

Rurik grimaced; he couldn't deny that he felt the same way. "Yeah... it's not fair. Anyway, I-"

"Time's up," the guard manning the visitor's booths rumbled, placing a hand on walking over to place a hand on Rurik's shoulder.

Internally swearing to himself, he stood; Lotus mirrored him as he said into the phone, "We'll get through this, together."

"Right... together," Lotus smiled, eventually hanging up the phone and watching as Rurik was led back to his cell to await his trial day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials and tribulations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Gun violence, swearing

Rurik was about ready to blow by the time he stepped down from the witness stand; the cross-examiner was an absolute jackass! The man spent half the time asking roundabout, if not flat-out goading questions and even mispronounced his name! If it wasn't for the lawyer's warnings regarding guy's reputation, he likely would have already lost his temper and decked the prick. Of course, the judge not being a dick helped as well.

Retaking his seat beside his lawyer, he took a deep breath, held it for four seconds, exhaled slowly, and repeated the process until he felt his anger begin to ebb away. "The defense calls Lotus Death to the stand," the judge boomed into the silent courtroom.

There was the brief sound of shuffling before the door in the half-wall separating the trial from the spectators was opened to let Lotus through; he strode forward with an air of determination, glancing at Rurik with a reassuring smile as he passed by; his slightly wavering eye light was the only sign of how nervous he actually was.

As he kept walking, Rurik noticed a familiar black band with a blinking red light around the small skeleton's left upper arm; he had nearly missed it since it blended into the coat's fabric so well... a suppressor band, just like the one he was wearing. Lotus hoisted himself up onto the chair behind the stand, hands clenched tightly in his lap; his nervousness took on a whole new meaning.

Rurik's eye lights burned with anger and his knuckles popped as he clenched his fists, knowing that the device effectively made his partner defenseless. What the hell was Lotus thinking? He relied heavily on his magic to protect himself in lieu of physical strength; if a fight broke out and someone attacked him, he was as good as dust.

Before Rurik could stand up and announce his outrage, a hand settled on his shoulder. Looking up at his lawyer, Will Shields, the man was silently shaking his head with a grim expression. With the message sent, the man stood and approached Lotus; he cleared his throat before beginning his spiel, "Can you please state your name for the record."

"Lotus Death," the smaller answered curtly.

"What is your relation to the defendant?" Shields continued.

"I'm his housemate and... his boyfriend," he said, blushing profusely at the last part. Rurik huffed to himself, wondering how Lotus could look adorable in this situation. The questions continued along the same vein, detailing his knowledge about who he knew the defendant to be.

Eventually, the defense lawyer took his seat beside Rurik and the cross-examination began. "The prosecution calls on Mister Bruce Flucker for cross-examination," the judge announced.

The man in question stood, crossing the distance between his table and the stand where Lotus sat in three swift strides; coming to stop before his prey, he plastered on a fake smile, "Would you state your name for the record?"

"Lotus Death," the small skeleton repeated once more.

"And your relation to the defendant?" he asked.

"His housemate and boyfriend," Lotus repeated once more, narrowing his sockets.

"How long have you known the defendant?"

"Five years," Lotus replied. Rurik watched on in confusion and annoyance; why was the guy repeating everything his lawyer had just asked?

"In those five years, would you say there have been any problems in your relationship?" A smirk played on Bruce's face.

Lotus frowned as he answered, "In the past, yes, but-"

The man cut in with his next question, with Lotus halting his explanation as they asked, "Were those problems a result of the defendant's actions?"

Shields stood, calling out, "Objection; he's leading the witness!"

"Overruled," the judge announced, "please continue, Mister Flucker."

The cross-examiner gestured for the small skeleton to answer. Lotus grimaced as he reluctantly replied, "Yes." Murmurs filled the courtroom as the skeleton dropped his gaze to the stand's banister.

Bruce continued smugly, grabbing a piece of paper from his table, "I have a report here stating that you were the victim of domestic abuse for several years at the hands of the defendant; is this correct?"

Lotus jolted slightly, sockets crinkling in contained anger, "In the past, yes, but-"

Once more, Lotus was railroaded by the cross-examiner, "So you could say that Mister Rurik has a predisposition for violence?"

Lotus grit his teeth as he calmly answered, "Not anymore."

"But he did at one point," the man pointed out, leaning toward Lotus, "You could reasonably say it's possible that the defendant would kill a man, correct?"

Lotus clenched his jaw in silence as Rurik's defense lawyer piped up once more, "Objection under call for a conclusion!"

"Sustained. The question shall be stricken from the record," the judge replied, turning to the cross-examiner, "Keep it to facts, Mister Flucker, not opinions."

The cross-examiner glared at Shields, but adjusted himself and returned to his original target, "Has the defendant ever made you fear for your life?"

Lotus took a breath before answering, "No."

The man pressed closer, causing the monster in front of him to lean back with tensed shoulders, "Has the defendant ever made you contemplate taking your own life?"

Lotus was visibly shaking when Shields shouted, "Objection on the grounds of badgering the witness and irrelevancy!"

Rurik was beside himself with anger, barely able to hold himself back from punching the bastard as he watched his companion worry a new tear into the edge of his scarf with a fixed stare at the floor. There was no doubt the question had hit a sore spot. Lotus's suicide attempt still haunted him, even if he claimed he was past it now; it had been weeks before the visual reminder around his neck had disappeared and even longer before he was able to start forgiving himself for his moment of weakness.

"Sustained. The question shall be stricken from the record," the judge huffed out, glaring at the cross-examiner, "no more inflammatory questions or interrupting the witness testimony or your cross-examination will end." The man glowered, attempting to regain his composure and continue.

As Shields retook his seat, he leaned over to Rurik and muttered, "I'll admit I'm surprised; your boyfriend's doing an impressive job keeping his cool up there despite the opposition's hounding."

Rurik smirked, his worry momentarily joined by pride as he watched Lotus continue their testimony, "Rurik has made mistakes in the past, but he's acknowledged those mistakes and has made changes to rectify them. Even in the face of discrimination, the Rurik I know now would never let his anger cloud his judgement."

"Would you trust the defendant with your life?" the cross-examiner queried.

"Absolutely," the small skeleton stated without missing a beat; the conviction in his voice was tangible.

Rurik's expression warmed as he confirmed softly, "Yeah... he's the best. I got real lucky meeting him."

\---  
With the cross-examination finished, Lotus left the stand and returned to his seat, heaving a sigh of relief; he flashed a smile as he passed the taller monster, getting an apologetic one in return. Rurik could tell he was frazzled, even if he was doing a good job hiding the pain that bastard had caused. After everything was over and done with, they could go home and have a nice, quiet dinner followed by a long cuddle session to smooth out the ruffled feathers... he really hoped he could make that happen.

Once all the evidence was presented to everyone's satisfaction and both sides were able to give their closing statements, the jury was allowed to convene and deliberate. Rurik turned to his lawyer and quietly asked, "What do you think my chances are?"

Shields took on a contemplative expression for a moment before replying, "I'd say you were able to successfully demonstrate your innocence; the jury appeared sympathetic to your cause, even if the majority were humans. The prosecution _did_ try to use your receipt as proof of motive, but the video footage that was presented clearly showed Mr. Ashvole printing out the receipt and you leaving the store peacefully with your purchase after he taunted you; that demonstrated you're capable of holding your temper despite being faced with blatant discrimination. The bloody handkerchief they found on the floor only proved you were in the store, which the video footage already confirmed, and only had your blood on it; it was also old blood, so I doubt the prosecution can use it for any kind of conviction. Truth be told, it's fairly apparent this whole trial is a nothing more than a prejudicial farce."

The skeleton nodded along with the information, glancing back into the crowd of murmuring spectators; Lotus was sitting almost directly behind him, staring at the doorway the jury had exited through. Catching his eye light, Rurik gave him a reassuring smile; he wanted to do more, but the officers guarding the courtroom would probably view any physical interactions with suspicion... they would need to wait until after the trial.

Another ten minutes passed before the jurors returned; the judge asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

A woman stood up, nodding, "We have, your honor. We, the jury, find the defendant, Rurik Roller, not guilty on grounds of insufficient evidence for a conviction."

The courtroom erupted into noise, the judge banging his gavel to call order.; once the room settled, he announced, "Mister Rurik Roller has been found innocent of all crimes related to the murder of Donovan Ashvole. Bailiff, please remove Mister Roller's restraints and escort him to collect his belongings. Case dismissed."

With the final bang of the gavel, the verdict was finalized. Rurik stood from his chair, unable to suppress the smug grin on his face as the bailiff came forward to remove his cuffs; he rubbed his wrists as the metal cuffs fell away one-by-one.

"Rurik!"

He barely managed to turn around before Lotus barreled into him, grasping around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Rurik exhaled sharply at the impact but smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to hold them up as he returned the embrace.

As they pulled apart, he took in the anxious expression on their face and chuckled, "Hey, glad to see you too. What's the scale looking like?" The pair had set up one to five scale for them both to quantify their emotional state at a moment's notice, with one being 'calm' and five being 'imminent breakdown'.

Lotus averted his eye light as he mumbled, "Three... m-maybe four."

Rurik tightened his grip, hoping the action provided his partner some small comfort, "Higher than I would like, but we have time to fix it once we get home."

Lotus pressed his face into his boyfriend's chest and replied, "I know, I'm sor-"

"Nope, no apologies," Rurik interrupted with a stern look; Lotus stared up at him in confusion, "today was a rough day for both of us and anything could have happened; even then, none of this was your fault."

A smile peeked through as the smaller said, "yeah, you're right... I guess old habits die hard. The stress from talking to the lawyer, reading up on court proceedings, and researching how to deal with questioning; the worry of a biased judge and jury; the dickwad's interrogation piled on top of everything..." Lotus sighed, resting his skull against Rurik's sternum, "I'm glad everything worked out."

Rurik chuckled wholly unsurprised that Lotus had done their homework before showing up."Yeah, I'm free thanks to your efforts... well, almost free," he amended as the red blinking light caught his attention; he lowered his voice so only they could hear, "which reminds me, I'd like to know what the hell were you thinking letting these people put a magic restraint on you. I get you wanted to help, but you're free experience walking around with that thing on."

"I know...," Lotus wilted a bit in his arms "but they said I had to wear it if I wanted to testify. They were worried about me being here; something about being a possible accessory to the murder since I'm close to you. The band was to assure them I wouldn't try anything during the trial."

He still didn't like it, but it was a non-issue now that the trial was over. Rurik huffed and began to set Lotus down, "In any case, we-"

"Are you seriously letting that monster walk free?! He killed my husband, I know it! I demand retribution!" Both skeletons turned toward the shout; a middle-aged woman was screaming at a pair of officers who were holding her back.

Lotus gripped onto Rurik's sleeve, his voice wavering slightly, "H-hey, let's leave... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, same; the sooner we get these bands off and go home, the better," Rurik agreed, nodding toward the waiting bailiff; the man led him toward a door on the opposite side of the room as Lotus followed next to him.

"You won't get away with this! You took my husband... justice will be done!"

Rurik happened to turn back toward the commotion just in time to see the woman snatch something from one of the officer's belts; he registered the click of a safety trigger unlocking as she aimed the gun in her hands. His sockets widened in horror as the gun trained, not on him... but on his boyfriend. He reached out, panic lacing his voice as he shouted, "LOTUS!"

"Wh-"

***BANG***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Gun violence, character death, swearing

***BANG***

Pain streaked across Rurik's left cheek as he pulled Lotus down into a crouch with him, wrapping his arms protectively around his partner while using the bulk of his body to shield them from the woman.

***BANG***

Both skeletons flinched as another shot went off, followed by a thud and screaming. Someone called for an ambulance, but Rurik had more pressing concerns; concerns such as the silent, trembling body in his grasp.

Fearing the worst had happened, he frantically whispered, "Lotus?! Lotus, are you hurt?! Say something, dammit! Oh stars, please-"

"I-I'm...," Lotus stuttered, taking a gulp of air and looking up with a quivering red eye light. "I'm alright... j-just...! Your face!" he gasped; his fear was completely forgotten as he reached up to the mark running across Rurik's left cheek. Before he could actually touch it though, he withdrew his hand; his eye light darted around as if only now realizing their surroundings.

Worry morphed into anger as Lotus pulled himself from his companion's grip to glare over their shoulder toward the shooter. While Rurik wanted to tell him the get down in case the danger was still present, he knew it was ultimately useless since his partner had always been notorious for being a little spitfire when their temper flared.

He did, however, turn around at the look of shock on Lotus's face; it seemed the woman had already been dealt with, having been shot by another officer shortly after opening fire. Wiping the streak of marrow from his cheek, Rurik stood and sighed, "Come on, we're done here. Let's get these stupid bands off already; I think it's starting to wear a hole in my arm."

Wrapping an arm around his companion's shoulder, Rurik flagged down the bailiff so the man could escort them to get their bands removed and collect his confiscated possessions. He smiled at the way Lotus relaxed into his side, letting him lead the way.

\---

"Ridiculous! All that bullshit because some nimrod didn't check their suspects properly! A waste of time, money, and resources-," Lotus ranted from his seat on Rurik's lap; the skeleton listened half-heartedly, his thoughts wandering. The whole reason he had been suspected in the first place was due to the security camera recording him shortly before the murder in combination with the cloth left behind at the scene containing a marrow stain they matched to him; his best guess was that it fell out of his pocket when he pulled out his wallet

His acquittal was a combination of Lotus's testimony and, stupidly enough, the realization that there were fingerprints at the crime scene. Since Rurik was a skeleton lacking skin, it was impossible for him to leave prints; it was a case of biased officers jumping to conclusions and arresting the first possible suspect they had.

Lotus's voice drifted back through, "... don't know how you can be so calm, I'm livid right now! I should-"

Rurik was secretly glad Lotus had found something to distract him from his own thoughts; that Flucker guy had done a number on his psyche, managing to dig up some pretty dark thoughts trapped within his mind and making him question his self-worth once again. Luckily, some well-placed affection and words, along with getting angry over that shitshow of a trial on his boyfriend's behalf, beat back the inner demons and allowed him to relax... mostly.

"Why aren't you saying anything?! You should be-" Lotus paused, his sockets creasing as he hesitantly questioned his partner's silence, "...Rurik?"

Rurik chuckled lowly as he held Lotus close, feeling lightheaded from the day's events and what could have happened. How lucky could he get? Some crazy bitch had shot at his partner... and not only missed her target, but only managed to nick him on the cheek! He was so... so lucky...

The skeleton tightened his grip, producing a small squeak from the smaller. Rurik curled up in a ball around them, nuzzling his uninjured cheek against their hooded skull as he whispered, "How close did I come to almost losing you again? _How close_?" Tears flowed freely down his face and onto his partner's hood, and he did nothing to stop them. Now that they were behind closed doors, they were allowed to properly express themselves without the judgment of the world... and after the day he had, the emotional release was needed.

Lotus lifted his arms up, snaking them around Rurik's neck to pull the distressed monster into a hug; pressing into their chest and closing his sockets, he hummed, "You didn't lose me, and you never will. From the day we met, you've always found a way to save me; before, now, and always."

Pulling back a bit from the hug, a single eye light met Rurik's starry ones. Lotus smiled as he stated, "I meant it when I said I trust you with my life."

Rurik stared in disbelief before snorting, "Stars, you sound so damn cheesy!"

The smaller blushed, averting his gaze and pouting with a grumbled, "Shut up..."

As the evening wore on and Lotus fell asleep in his lap, Rurik settled into a more comfortable position. Tracing his finger idly over the smaller's collar bone, he reveled in their presence, slowly drifting off to the sound of steady breathing and the feeling of warmth resting against his chest as a peaceful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. They were happy, they were healthy... and most importantly, they were safe.


	4. Alternate Ending - Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... what if Rurik didn't turn around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Gun violence, character death, drug use, suicide, swearing

"You won't get away with this! You took my husband... justice will be done!" the woman screeched. Rurik wrapped his left arm around Lotus's shoulder as he attempted to ignore her. He had already been proven innocent, so there was no point to entertaining her tantrum; she would just have to get ov-

***BANG***

The gunshot stunned the courtroom into silence, only broken by a pained grunt from Lotus; time seemed to slow as he crumpled forward. Rurik threw his right arm out to catch his boyfriend, easing them to the floor. His starry eye lights wavered in disbelief as he took in the hole piercing their back; a dark stain was spreading from the epicenter... it could be real...

***BANG***

Another shot rang out, followed by a thud and screaming, but Rurik had more pressing concerns; concerns such as the coughing, trembling body in his arms.

"I need a healer over here!" He shouted at no one in particular, knowing how ridiculous the request sounded considering most fell monsters were incapable of healing... still, he felt he had to try. Focusing on the monster in his arms, he shifted them carefully to rest against his left arm and shoulder, softly pleading, "Lotus... Lotus, talk to me, dammit... please..."

The hooded skeleton opened his sockets; his red eye light was dilated and fuzzy around the edges and his features radiated discomfort. Tears formed as Lotus shakily gasped, "Ru... rik... I... I'm s-sorry..."

Pulling the trembling monster into a gentle hug, Rurik shook his skull, nuzzling into their hood and retorting softly, "No, don't apologize; you did nothing wrong. It's my job to protect you and I let you get hurt-" He registered the words he had spoken, his anger slowly overriding his grief; he growled, "She hurt you... I'll hurt her... I'll kill that bitch for daring to-!"

A cool hand pressed against his right cheek, interrupting his rant. "Don't...," Lotus choked out, "... d-don't let her... take away... wh-what you... worked s-so hard for..."

Enveloping his companion's hand with his own, Rurik glared at the shooter only for shock to take its place. The woman laid in a pool of blood; someone else had already done the job for him. His rage drained away, having nothing left to direct it towards... no one but himself.

"Rurik..." Lotus's expression was a mix of pain and anger as he softly admonished, "... that look... s-stop it... it's... not your f-fault... I... I don't blame you... s-so stop it..."

Rurik smiled dolefully down at his partner before nodding solemnly; leave it to Lotus to know exactly what to say to calm him down. The smaller's face relaxed a bit as he asked, "Rurik...? C-Can you... promise m-me something...?"

"What is it?" Rurik questioned, leaning in close so he could pick up his companion's faint voice.

"I know it's s-selfish... but please... promise me... you won't... fall b-back into... old habits... when I-" the injured monster flinched, coughing and gasping before he could finish the sentence.

Gripping the skeleton's trembling hand tighter, Rurik shook his skull in denial; he fought his own tears down as he rasped, "No, don't you dare talk like that! We'll get you fixed up and everything will be fine... you've always been a fighter, so you can't give up now!"

"M'sorry...," Lotus wheezed, his words slurring together, "... Idon'... think I... I c-can fightit... 'istime. M-My body... 's already... too late..."

Rurik looked down, only now noticing the small pile of dust where Lotus's legs once were... and the process was working its way up his body slowly but surely. No... please no, anything but this!

"P-Please... Rurik...," the smaller begged amid staggered breaths, "promise... don'let this... destroy you... find happiness... w'thout me... 'n stay... th'monster... I lo... love... always..."

Those words broke through Rurik's composure, allowing the tears to cascade freely down his cheeks as he leaned in to gently kiss his boyfriend. The spectators didn't matter, his pride didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore... nothing but Lotus. Sniffling, he released the kiss and whispered in a froggy voice, "Alright... I'll try; I'll try for you... for my precious flower."

Lotus smiled faintly, his sockets crinkling as he nuzzled into the taller's chest and murmured, "Th-Thank you... I... I love you... Ru... rik..."

The distraught monster curled around his partner as he replied in a tight voice, "I love you too, Lotus. I love you so much; more than words could ever say..."

Lotus hummed tiredly, his sockets sliding shut as his hand went limp in Rurik's. The skeleton screamed out his pain and sorrow as what remained of his boyfriend dissolved into dust, leaving behind a pile of bloodied clothing and a black metal band.

\---

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Rurik grasped a small bottle of sleeping pills in his right hand with Lotus's favorite scarf dangling loosely in the other. Deep bags lined his sockets from the many sleepless nights he had endured since his partner's passing as he stared sullenly at a picture frame holding the reminder of what he once loved and lost; a vase of wilted roses was set next to it on the nightstand.

There were no words he could say to apologize for what he was about to do... he had only been able to last a mere month by himself. Lotus had been his reason for trying...but now... he couldn't do it anymore; not without his partner. He could feel himself slipping more and more each day, slowly being driven insane with grief... but he wouldn't break the promise they made; he wouldn't go back... with his last breath, he would go out as the monster they loved.

"Please forgive me for not being stronger," he whispered, popping the lid off the bottle. Pouring the contents into his waiting hand, he took a breath, shoved them into his mouth, and swallowed; he winced as the pills grated against his throat, but he continued loading another handful of pills into his hand... it wouldn't matter much longer anyway.

Staring at the empty bottle, he carelessly tossed it to the floor and settled himself on the bed with his Lotus's scarf clutched to his chest. Minutes ticked by as a thick heaviness gradually seeped into his body; his thoughts wandered to his boyfriend as he felt the end approach... would he see them after he died? Probably not; he wasn't a good monster... there was no way he was going to the same place as them...

The room began to sway; the white of the ceiling melded with the afternoon rays of light filtering in through the window... it was almost as if he were being rocked to sleep. Tears welled in his sockets as he mumbled, "Stars... I wish I... I c-could seeya again... t'hold... n'kiss... n'tellya... I loveya... one... m-more...... time...... m-my...... precious...... f-flower......... Lotus........."

One last tear slid down Rurik's skull as he let his sockets fall; he hugged the crimson fabric close as he took his last breath and drifted into eternal sleep.


End file.
